


—one in front of you

by mintanuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I hope this is ok, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, jaemren, renmin, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: Jaemin is mad because Renjun mentioned Mark's name when they having some moment together.





	—one in front of you

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta sorry for the grammar error + typos

Jaemin's smile slowly faded from his face. His expression which was so bright turns bitter like a black coffee without its syrup. His lips' edge start went down. He's sulking.

 

Renjun notices his boyfriend's who's still staring at him didn't show any good reaction anymore. The room is dark but the moonlight that entered his room through the window make it kind of dim so Renjun can still be able to see Jaemin's face.

 

"Jaemin-ah, why?" he asked, trying to see Jaemin's face clearly as he moved his body closer to Jaemin's side. Jaemin hugging the pillow on his arm tighter, didn't say anything and start looking down.

 

"Jaemin, are you feel sick?" Renjun put his right hand on the top of Jaemin's forehead but he feels nothing. He stares back on his boyfriend then sigh. He quikcly understand that's shouldn't be the reason behind his boyfriend sulking. Renjun tilted his head, trying to see Jaemin's face clearer, "You won't tell me?"

 

"...." Jaemin feel unsure but he didn't want to make his boyfriend worried.

"Can you stop....." Jaemin start talking.

"I mean," he quickly continue his sentences before Renjun asked him

"This is our time together. I am the one in front of you right now but you keep mentioning Mark-hyung's name." Jaemin make a funny tone which clearly shows that he is jealous.

 

It was a moment ago where Renjun invite Jaemin to have some chill moment on his room, enjoy the jasmine tea and just tell everything they want as usual. They did this a lot and even most everyday. Usually they talk randomly about anything like what happened today or anything which just suddenly come into their mind. Renjun has lot's of thing to tell that day but mostly he keep telling about Mark as if there's nothing else happened.

 

Renjun stares on his boyfriend, feels guilty so he apologize to him. Both actually understand that it's not that big but Renjun realized that he made his boyfriend jealous. Jaemin didn't replied on Renjun yet but his edge of lips start lifted a bit to see the older one's cute smile.

 

Renjun didn't know where'd he got the idea but he keep getting closer to Jaemin then moved to his body above his legs as he sits on Jaemin's lap. Jaemin looks surprised but he curious what Renjun's gonna do so he just stay and see his boyfriend. The sight on his eyes getting softer again now.

 

"Jaemin, I'm sorry." Renjun said as he lifted his boyfriend's chin then leave a peck on Jaemin's right cheek, another one on his left cheek, another one on the lips. He left another one on the lips. One more, more and more. He put his arms around Jaemin's neck then slowly closed his eyes and start kissing the younger one.

 

It's an automatic moves that Jaemin closes his eyes too and enjoy the kisses. Renjun's kiss is something that Jaemin could never reject. He likes it so much and Renjun must be know it already but sure he did it because he like it too. Jaemin's anger slowly gone that he start smiling while Renjun pressing his lips on his.

 

Jaemin put his hand on Renjun's waist, make his closer to him and start kissing back his boyfriend. Renjun stopped the kiss, he need some moment to take a breathe so he make a little gap between their lips. "I'm sorry." he said it few times before then he continue to kissing Jaemin again. The kisses are soft at the beginning but slowly it's getting tender and more intimate that they keep wanting each other more.

 

Jaemin's lips tastes sweet even though they just have regular sugarless jasmine tea. Rather than the taste, it feels like the sensation which make Renjun find it really hard to stop. Renjun moving his head slowly like he's following the rhythm of their kiss and Jaemin just naturally following his lead.

 

Renjun was start moaning a bit when suddenly someone opened the door of his room.

 

"Listen hyung I found this intersting article abou— EWW MY EYES!!!" Jisung entered the room with the phone on his hand but he quickly left and closes the door as he see the hyungs was making out.

 

Renjun startled out a bit when he heard the sound of the door opened as he stop kissing his boyfriend. Somehow the moment become awkward that both of them are getting silent after Jisung left the room. They are shy and didn't know anything to say so it become really awkward. Renjun rest his head on Jaemin's right shoulder, hiding his face which is completely red now. "Ah seriously.." he said with low voice which make Jaemin start giggles. "Jisung-ah!" Jaemin shouts, with loud voice, making sure for the magnae to hear but he didn't even move an inch. His hands are hugging Renjun's back who's still sits on his lap.

 

"No hyung you can stay there tonight don't worry about me I just want to forget what I just witness!"  Jisung replied from the outside of the room, he speak really fast. Sound of footsteps running to the other direction can be heard along with sound of the door being closed.

 

Renjun start laughing to hear that but then he lifted his face and staring on his boyfriend again.

 

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked, tilted his head a bit, he probably didn't realize it but he looks so adorable while doing that.

"Depends." Jaemin trying to tease his boyfriend, he grins.

"If you promise not to do that again when we're being alone together like this." Jaemin's put his hands down to Renjun's waist and he pulled the other guy a bit to make him closer again.

 

"I'll try." Renjun smiles as he make his face getting closer again.

"No, you have to promise." their nose touches each others.

"....well, alright. I promise, Jaemin." Renjun ended his sentences with another kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this cute scene](https://twitter.com/jaeminpic/status/1041239022528544768) from this [DREAM vs DREAM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPmFmmHzj1E) video.


End file.
